My Missing Puzzle Piece
by acciogayhunters
Summary: Blaine Anderson is an asshole. He's rude to everyone. Everyone but Kurt Hummel. When he hears how rough Kurt has it at school, something makes him want to change. Can Kurt figure out why? Or will Blaine shut down and lose control? RATING HAS BEEN UPPED!
1. My Missing Puzzle Piece

My Missing Puzzle Piece

Kurt Hummel was sitting at his desk in homeroom when the door swung open, causing everyone to jump. A boy wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, and tight, ripped jeans that were stuffed inside scuffed combat boots walked in. Kurt nearly scoffed at the whole cliché of it all. I mean seriously? Combat boots are _so_ out. His facial features, however, had Kurt mesmerized. The boy was a beautiful golden tan, with bushy, triangle shaped eyebrows that fit his face perfectly. His nose was small, and pretty adorable. His lips were pink and plump; just begging to be kissed. He had a slight stubble, that made him look slightly older, but not so much that it was weird. Kurt wasn't usually attracted to facial hair, especially since he didn't have any, but somehow, it made this boy look absolutely breathtaking. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when the beautiful boy sat right behind him.

"Is there a reason you were staring at me?" The boy asked in a beautiful silky voice that sounded like sex. Kurt took note of the eyebrow ring that was pierced in the boy's arched eyebrow. He was smirking at Kurt, raking his eyes over his body. Kurt could feel himself blush.

"I-I… I wasn't, I… um…" Kurt stammered pathetically. The other boy chuckled at how easily he affected Kurt. Kurt kind of wanted to punch him for that…

"Don't worry, babe. I get it. I'm hot; it's no surprise you want me. The name's Blaine. How about you and me skip first period and take a little trip to the janitors' closet?" He winked, running something metal along his teeth. A tongue ring. He has a fucking tongue ring. Kurt was burning under his gaze.

"Sorry, but I'm not some cheap whore that you've clearly mistaken me for." Kurt snapped, turning his attention back to his teacher. He had almost forgotten about the obnoxious boy, until he felt something rubbing up and down his leg. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Kurt turned around slowly, opening his eyes only to see Blaine smiling oh-so-innocently at him.

"May I help you?" Blaine asked in an obviously fake cheerful voice. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the board, his patience running low. One thing that was needed to be known about Kurt Hummel was that he had a very short temper, and Blaine was testing it. Suddenly he felt a warm, even breath at the back of his neck, causing him to shiver and snap his head around, knocking the side of his face into Blaine's nose.

"Fuck! Babe, that hurt!" Blaine shouted, rubbing his nose tenderly. Kurt on the other hand was attempting -and failing- to hide his giggles behind his hand. Blaine shot him a glare, which immediately shut him up. "Am I bleeding?" He asked, tilting his head up slightly. Kurt looked at his nose, only to see blood rushing out of it.

"Shit. Yeah, you are. Come on, I'll help you clean it up." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him out of the classroom, ignoring all the stares and whispers.

Kurt pulled Blaine into the girls' bathroom on the second floor that no one actually used. Thankfully, the school supplied the bathrooms with chairs for some strange reason, so Kurt sat Blaine down in one of them, grabbed a bunch of tissues, and sat on Blaine's lap to clean off the blood. Blaine closed his eyes and hummed in contentment.

"You got some blood on your shirt." Kurt frowned. He knew how difficult is was to get blood out of a shirt from all his run-ins with Karofsky. Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt.

"It's alright, babe. I'll just clean it when I get home." He shrugged, closing his eyes again. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, who was clearly not as experience as he was when it came to anything related to clothing.

"One, stop calling me babe. You don't even know my name. And two, blood doesn't come out easily. Trust me, I'd know." He snapped half-heartedly. Blaine's eyes shot open and he furrowed his brow.

"Why would you know that blood doesn't come out easily?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt sighed. He really didn't want to have to explain, especially not to Blaine.

"It's nothing, I just don't have a good track record with the football jocks…" Kurt nearly fell on the floor at how fast Blaine sat up.

"What the fuck do they do to you, babe?" Blaine asked angrily. Kurt hesitated. Why does Blaine care? He's been nothing but an asshole since he came into the classroom.

"Why do you care? Just pray you're lucky enough that they won't do the same to you." Blaine continued to stare at him. Kurt sighed dejectedly. "They… shove me into lockers, throw slushies at me, throw me in dumpsters, and…" He trailed off. He's already said too much. What if Blaine confronted them, and they only got worse. Well there was really no need to worry there, since Blaine probably wouldn't do that for him anyway.

"And what, babe?" Blaine asked softly. This was the nicest tone Kurt has ever heard come from his mouth. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He took a shaky breath. He's never told anyone this. Why should he tell Blaine?

"K-Karofsky… he k-kissed me…." Kurt stuttered, letting the tears fall. He heard Blaine's sharp intake of breath. He expected Blaine to laugh at him for something so simple. Something that probably shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did, but what he didn't expect was for Blaine to wrap his muscled arms around his waist, and pull him to his chest. He didn't know why, so if you asked, he wouldn't be able to explain, but he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and buried his face into his chest. He couldn't fight back the sobs. They were just flowing freely now. He felt Blaine press a kiss into his hair, while rubbing his back soothingly at the same time.

"Was he your first kiss?" He asked quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing when he felt Kurt nod against his chest. "It's okay, baby. He'll never touch you ever again. I promise." He felt Kurt lift his face from his chest. He was nearly brought to tears at how broken Kurt looked. His eyes were red and his porcelain face was pink and splotchy.

"How can you p-promise that? You don't know what he's c-capable of Blaine. He threatened to kill if I told anyone, and now he's going to f-find out that I told you and murder me. I don't know how he'll to it, but he will do it Blaine. He's c-crazy." Kurt sobbed. Blaine couldn't believe his ears. _This bastard threatened to kill him? How could anyone want to kill something so precious? He's perfect. I don't even know this guys name yet, and I already know how fucking perfect he is!_ Blaine thought to himself. Instead of replying, Blaine just pulled Kurt closer to him, loving how perfectly Kurt fit into him. It was like they were two puzzle pieces, just waiting to be put together. He could feel Kurt mumble something in his chest.

"What'd you say, babe?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Kurt. My name is Kurt." He sniffled. Blaine smiled softly and pulled Kurt closer to him.


	2. Home

Okay so for the people that reviewed, THANK YOU! You guys are totally awesome :D I really like the end of this chapter, so read away :D Next chapter might be up either later today or tomorrow, so be on the look out :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Kurt and Blaine skipped the rest of school that day. It was only first period, so neither boy really cared. They were sitting in Kurt's Navigator listening to the radio, only talking when necessary. There was a question that was currently clouded Kurt's mind, so he decided to press his luck, and ask Blaine what he's been wanting to ask ever since he spoke him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. He was nervous. He shouldn't be this nervous! It was only Blaine, and for now, Blaine wasn't as important as Kurt would like him to be. Yet.

"Yeah, babe?" Kurt took a deep breath, and readied himself for what was about to come.

"W-why did you… um… pursue me… I guess? Y-yeah. Why did you pursue me when you came into class." Kurt stammered, trying to keep his voice from trembling at the way Blaine was lightly tracing Kurt's pale arm with his large callused fingers. Kurt could hear Blaine hum while he thought of his answer.

"Well, you're super hot." Kurt blushed at this. Blaine continued. "You're adorable when you blush, you defended yourself, and you said no to me when most guys and probably girls would jump at the chance to get with me. I don't know what it is about you, babe, but I think I might like it." Blaine replied sincerely.

"Well that was definitely better than the answer I was expected… I don't know what it is about you either Blaine, but I really like it… even though some of it makes me want to punch it in the face all the time." He laughed nervously. The nervous feeling vanished when he heard Blaine laughing along with him. The stared at one another while their laughter died down, both silently agreeing on their next move. Kurt hesitantly reached his hand out and cupped Blaine's cheek, which nuzzled into it, making him chuckle nervously. Blaine leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Kurt's, their noses touching, and their lips only inches apart. Kurt moved his head forward, feeling Blaine's soft pink lips brush against his, when suddenly Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_ started blaring through Kurt's phone, making both boys jump apart.

"Sorry, it's um… It's probably my step-brother. He tends to worry a lot." Kurt explained sheepishly.

"It's okay, babe. You can answer it." Blaine replied softly. Kurt looked at his phone, only to see a blocked number instead of Finn's. He furrowed his brow, and answered the phone hesitantly.

"H-hello?"

"Stop being such a fag!" A deep familiar voice replied. The tone went dead, leaving Kurt trembling and trying to keep the tears that were threatening to flow at bay.

"Babe? Babe, are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt was white as a sheet, clutching his phone so tightly that his fingers were turning white.

"T-they called me a-a f-f…" He trembled, unable to finish the horrible word. Blaine clenched his jaw, squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to keep himself calm.

"Who?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"K-Karofsky." That did it. Blaine shot out of the car, and ran to the school, Kurt calling after him.

"Blaine! Please, wait! Don't do this! He isn't worth it!" Kurt shouted, but it was too late. Blaine had already entered the school. Blaine ran into the locker room, finding Karofsky doing something on his phone.

"Karofsky!" Blaine barked. Karofsky's head shot up, and he narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"What do you want homo? Where's Hummel? Too buy with some other guy's cock down his throat?" Karofsky sneered. Blaine lunged at Karofsky, successfully tackling him to the ground. His fist collided with the side of Karofsky's face, making him grunt in pain.

"How does it feel, asshole? How does it feel to have your ass beat? Leave. Kurt. The fuck. **ALONE!**" Blaine screamed. He continued to assault Karofsky's face, not caring about the consequences. _How could somebody try to hurt Kurt like that? Kurt is the best person I've ever met, and if this douche bag __**EVER**__ touches him again, I will kill him!_ Blaine thought to himself. Just then, when Karofsky was nearly unconscious, Kurt ran into the locker room.

"Blaine! Please, stop!" Kurt was sobbing. He was trying to pull Blaine off Karofsky to no avail. "Blaine. Blaine, please. If you don't stop you'll get expelled. And then I'll be here alone. Please. Please don't leave me." He sobbed. Blaine only caught the end of Kurt's rambling, which brought him back to reality. He was doing this for Kurt, and Kurt was asking him to stop. With one last punch to Karofsky's face, Blaine got off of him, and ran to Kurt, throwing his arms around him.

"I'm sorry. Please, stop crying, baby. I'm sorry. It's over. He won't ever touch you again. I promise. Don't hate me, baby. Please. You're the only thing that's good about this stupid excuse for a state. Please, I'm sorry. He won't bother you." Blaine knew he was rambling, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He needed Kurt to know how much he meant to him, even if they only knew each other for a few hours. Kurt was holding onto Blaine like a lifeline. A boy he's only known for a few hours was willing to do something that would get him expelled, and maybe even sent to jail. This felt right; being in Blaine's arms. For some reason, this felt like… home. Kurt pulled back, and grabbed Blaine's face in his hands.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. You're the only person that has ever stood up for me, and I've only known you for a few hours. I feel so safe with you." He closed the space between him and Blaine, capturing Blaine's soft lips with his. Their lips moved against one another perfectly, as if they were meant for this reason only. Blaine was able to taste Kurt's salty warm tears on his lips, and suddenly remembered why they were there. He gently pulled away from the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and leaning his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, trying to bring him as close as possible.

"Baby, I am so sorry for what that stupid closet case said. He'll never touch you again, I promise. If he ever so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll kill his ass, expulsion or not. You are so worth it, babe. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." He said sternly, yet gently at the same time. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, kissing it softly.

"Do you think it's to early for me to say that I think I'm falling for you?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist.

"No, babe. I feel the same exact way." Kurt lifted his chin, leaning in for another kiss, but this time, it was different. It wasn't sad. This time, it was something being shared by two boys who love each other.

* * *

><p>I really loved the end of this and I hope you guys did too. Next chapter will be up soon, I am currently writing it now, so be on the look out. Please review you guys. I know how some people tell you guys to go easy on them when it comes to criticism, but please don't do that with me. I need all the criticism I can get so I can improve. Thanks a bunch :]<p> 


	3. Introductions

Chapter Three

They spent the rest of the day in Kurt's car, just driving around. When they knew that school had finally let out, Kurt decided to bring Blaine home.

"Hey, Blaine? Do you want to come over? To my house? I-I mean… you don't have to, b-but you can if- if you want…" Kurt blushed. He was really going to have to stop doing that, it's not attractive _at all_. Luckily for Kurt, Blaine just chuckled.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's rosy cheek. "But, sure. I'd love to come over, baby." Kurt smiled, putting his car in reverse, and drove to his house. Burt was home from the shop, so Blaine would have to be introduced today. Kurt opened the door, ushered Blaine inside.

"Wow, nice place." Blaine commented. Kurt smiled softly, and held out his hand for Blaine to take. Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room, only to find Burt watching some football game.

"Hey, dad. I have someone for you to meet." Kurt said hesitantly. He didn't know how Burt would react to Kurt having a boyfriend. Wait, were they even boyfriends? Kurt didn't know. He would have to ask Blaine later. Burt turned around and noticed a boy about Kurt's age, yet a few inches shorter, holding hands with his son.

"Uh… Kurt, who's this? And why is he holding your hand?" Burt asked, narrowing his eyes. Blaine noticed the hostility and wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaine snapped. And the asshole was back. Kurt slapped Blaine's arm half-heartedly.

"Blaine! That's my dad, what's wrong with you?" Kurt hissed. Burt did not look happy. _Who the hell is this kid? Please don't say he's your boyfriend, Kurt. PLEASE!_ Burt thought to himself.

"Kurt, who the hell is this?" Burt asked, losing his patience. One of the few ways that Kurt and Burt were alike, were that they both had short tempers.

"Dad, this is Blaine, my…." Kurt trailed off. He didn't just want to assume.

"The guy whose name your son is going to be screaming later tonight." Blaine winked. Kurt's jaw dropped. What happened to the guy that was holding him and letting him cry on his shoulder? Where's the guy that Kurt was beginning to fall in love with? The guy that was being a complete dick to Kurt's father _definitely_ wasn't that guy.

"Blaine. You need to stop! We need to talk. Dad, we'll be right back." Kurt said sternly, dragging Blaine down to his room.

"Door stays wide open!" Burt called after him. He could hear Blaine scoff from Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Why would you say that? Is that all you see me for? Some fuck buddy? I thought you cared about me!" Kurt could feel angry tears stinging his eyes. How could someone be so heartless. Was Blaine just playing him after all those things he said? Kurt had never felt more used in his life.<p>

"Baby, come on you know I didn't mean that." Blaine pleaded softly. Kurt narrowed his icy blue eyes at Blaine.

"Are you fucking serious right now? Did you not hear what you said to my _father_? Because I sure did. How dare you say something so vulgar! Did you not mean anything we said to each other? Because I meant every word, and if you didn't, you should just leave now." His tears were flowing freely now. He couldn't help it. He had been played. By someone who had meant so much to him in such a short amount of time.

"No, baby! Of course I meant everything I said! I'm sorry I said that shit to your dad, its just that… I get really hostile around other people; especially parents. Please. Please, stop crying. I didn't mean it. Please, Kurt." Blaine pleaded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. He relaxed when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck.

"Why would you say something like that, Blaine? If I didn't stop you, my dad would never let us be boyfriends. I-I mean… you _do_ want to be my boyfriend, right?" Kurt whispered in a small voice. He felt so vulnerable. Why did Blaine have the power to do that to him?

"Of course I do, baby. I'd be honored to be your boyfriend." Kurt pulled his head back and kissed Blaine sweetly.

"I don't hear talking!" Burt called from upstairs. Kurt pulled away and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, honey, let's re-introduce you to my dad." Kurt said sweetly. Blaine smiled softly.

"Honey? I really like that." Kurt blushed, making Blaine chuckle softly and kiss his light pink cheek.

They climbed up the stairs holding hands and headed towards the living room, where Kurt's dad was waiting. They both moved to sit on the couch, when the door flew open, revealing a very sweaty, out of breath Finn.

"Dude! Did you hear what happened to Karofsky? Apparently someone beat the shit out of him! Coach Bieste found him lying on the floor in the locker room. I think he was unconscious or something like that. He's in the hospital right now." Finn said all in one breath. Both Kurt and Blaine stiffened. They both knew the details, though neither boy knew how bad the damage actually was.

"Serves him right. After threatening my son's life, he's lucky I didn't do it myself." Burt commented. Kurt could feel Blaine relax. Was he going to-

"I did it, sir." Blaine confessed. _Shit_ Kurt thought. _Now Dad is going to ask why, and then I'll have to explain, and then he'll feel bad for not sending me to Dalton like he had originally planned. Shit, shit, shit!_

"And why is that?" Burt asked curiously. Burt didn't know everything about the bullying. Especially about the kiss. Blaine was the only person that Kurt had ever told, but Blaine didn't know that. This was going to end very, _very_ badly.

"Karofsky prank called him earlier today. They called him a… fag." Blaine winced at the word. "And I couldn't just sit there and watch Kurt cry; especially after Karofsky kissed him and then threatened his life, so I ran into the locker room and beat his ass." Blaine explained proudly. Kurt threw his head in his hands in exasperation. _This is not supposed to be happening! Dad is __**NOT**_ _supposed to be finding out about this!_

"Wait, what kiss? You didn't tell me he kissed you. Kurt why would you keep this from me?" Burt bellowed. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Baby, you didn't tell him? How could you not tell him something so important? Are you crazy? What if it had been worse? I am so sorry Mr. Hummel, I thought he told you…" Blaine trailed off. Kurt lifted his head, his eyes misty.

"Dad, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. You had just gotten out of the hospital, and I didn't want you to be back in there all because of my silly high school drama." He sniffed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, letting the boy nuzzle his face into his neck. Burt took of his baseball cap, and scratched his bald head. How had it come to this? _Why didn't Kurt tell me something so important. Karofsky could have been out of that stupid school for sexual harassment by now!_

"Listen, son. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, I'm just a little frustrated. That Karofsky kid would have been out of that school by now for sexually harassing you! It didn't have to come to this." Burt sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Kurt sobbed. Blaine tightened his hold on the taller boy, hating how this evening was going. This was supposed to be fun. They should be making out on Kurt's bed right now, ignoring Burt's "demand" to keep the door open. But no. That isn't happening. Right now, his boyfriend was breaking down because of some stupid, hypocritical, homophobic asshole that threatened his life.

"Son, can we please, _please _go to Figgins and tell him what happened. That school isn't safe with Karofsky around, and I need you to be safe." Burt pleaded. He'd had enough of this. Karofsky had to go, and if he didn't, Kurt would.

"But Dad, I don't want to out him. It's not right." Kurt protested weakly.

"Baby, please. I need you to be safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he stood in that school after what he did to you. He forced himself on you, baby, and that's not okay. I don't want to sound selfish or anything, but I really wish that _I_ could have been your first kiss instead of him. He's a closeted jerk that needs to be expelled from McKinley. Please tell me you'll go to Figgins tomorrow. _Please_." Blaine begged. He didn't like seeing his boyfriend living in constant fear. It just wasn't healthy.

"Fine. I promise. Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said kissing him softly. Burt, feeling incredibly uncomfortable, cleared his throat, making the two boys jump apart.

"So… what exactly are you guys?" Burt asked awkwardly. Blaine stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Blaine Anderson, sir. Nice to meet you. I'm your son's boyfriend." Blaine smiled.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A/N: Omigosh you guys I am _so_ sorry! I know I haven't been able to update, but I've been really sick and it kind of took a toll on me. Yeah I was in the hospital for a day. Anyways, I know that it's no excuse, but I promise the next chapter will be up today. It's almost done; I just need to do a little proof-reading, and then you lovely, lovely readers can criticize me as much as you want.

For all the reviewers, thank you so much! You guys really make me want to take this whole thing through. To be honest, I was only going to make this a little one-shot, but now I guess I'll see it through. I don't know how many chapters there'll be exactly, but I know that there might be more than 10. Yes, I know it's a lot, but I think that'll probably be the estimated amount; unless you guys want me to just completely skip ahead of everything… Yeah, that's _not_ happening.

OH! _**WARNING! THE RATING WILL BE UPPED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY CONTAIN OF TALKING ABOUT SMUT AND RAPE. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE ACTUAL, FULL-ON, DELICIOUS SMUT :D I'm changing the rating right now. My beta (yes, I have an unofficial beta now xD) is gonna proof-read the story one more time, and then it'll be up. **_

_Anyways!_ Sorry for the rambling. Sorry for making this an author's note, but I just needed you guys to know that I haven't totally abandoned this story. Oh! (_Sorry for interrupting…AGAIN)_ I might be doing little one-shots during this story, so that I don't feel completely useless when I have writers block for this story, so keep an eye out for those. They may or may not be in the same "world" so to speak, as **My Missing Puzzle Piece**, but they _**will all be** **Klaine!**_ I don't write anything but Klaine, (unless its Brittana, which rarely happens…) so yeah. I might do some Glee/Harry Potter crossovers, Glee/Twilight crossovers, and basically other stuff like that.

**OK!** Enough of my incessant babbling! I'll go finish writing. Thanks a bunch. You guys are freaking amazing. Keep reviewing, and TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Or I'll find you…. Just kidding :P


	5. Taking It Slow

**A/N: **I'm sorry I'm such a lousy updater. Problem is, I usually get out of school at 3:00, but today I got out at 5:00, and I had homework, and then I kinda sorta fell asleep ***She admits sheepishly*** But whatever! The chapter is up, and yes I know this is definately **not** my best chapter, but I haven't really been feeling great for the past week or so. _**THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER THOUGH! I PROMISE**_** :P**

**Disclaimer:** _I do **NOT** own Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel, or anyone else from the show. If I did, there'd be **a lot** more Klaine on the show, which would ultimately end up in **a lot** of smut... HBO IS HERE FOR A REASON! I think Ryan Murphy should transfer Glee from Fox to HBO so that we could have lots and lots of smutiness :D Well... That's how **I** see it :P Anyways, starts off steamy. **Have fuuun**_** ;]**

* * *

><p>"Blaine." Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked gently on his pale neck, making Kurt writhe beneath him.<p>

"Mmm?" The vibrations from Blaine's response made Kurt shiver. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's thigh, slowly moving it higher. Kurt, oblivious to Blaine's intentions, grabbed the back of Blaine's head, pulling him in for a hard, fierce kiss. Blaine's hand finally rested on the obvious bulge in Kurt's jeans, rubbing him gently. Kurt yelped in surprise, pulling Blaine's hand away immediately.

"Too fast, Blaine," Kurt murmured while Blaine continued to suck on his collarbone. Blaine pulled away, causing Kurt to whine at the loss of his magical mouth.

"Its okay, baby. I've got you, just relax." Blaine started kissing him slowly, allowing Kurt to relax in his arms before resting his hand on Kurt's bulge again. Kurt's eyes flew open, and he pulled away from the kiss, his brow furrowing.

"Blaine, please. I-I'm not ready for... for _that_ yet... Can we please just... stick to making out? It's really nice..." Kurt stammered, flushing. Blaine sighed in frustration.

"Babe, what's wrong? Come on, just relax." Blaine said, leaning back in to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt made a noise of discontent and pushed Blaine away.

"Blaine, I've never done this before. I want my first time to be special and- and romantic. Please, can't you just wait? Wait until I'm ready. Please? I really, _really_ want you to be the guy I lose my virginity to, but I'm not ready for s-sex yet. I want you to plan it, and for it to be a complete surprise to me. Like maybe first we could go to dinner and a show in Columbus or something, and we'd get a hotel room because it'd be too late to be driving home. We'd snuggle up in the bed, just... basking in each other's warmth, maybe kissing a little, but not too much that it would ruin the mood. We'd take it slow, because we have all night. Maybe there'd be some scented candles a-and roses, and it would be one big cliché where there'd be no talking before or after, just breathy little whispers of 'I love you' during. You'd prepare me, slowly so that you can make sure I'm not in any pain. And then finally, _finally_, when I'm all stretched out for you, you'd enter me, so slowly, as if you think I'm some sort of porcelain doll that would crack at any given moment. We wouldn't be fucking, we would be making love, and it would be perfect and special and beautiful and romantic. I-I mean I know it can't happen, but a diva can dream right?" By the end of Kurt's little speech, both Kurt and Blaine were misty-eyed.

Kurt was right. His first time should he magical. Like something out of a fairytale. His first time shouldn't be taken by some random guy in a bar that kicks him out of his apartment the morning after. His first time shouldn't be like Blaine's.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Kurt hiccup. He looked up at Kurt, only to see one single tear trail down his porcelain face.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Blaine asked, concern etched all over his face. Kurt sniffled, his nose wrinkling slightly.

"I-I'm sorry… I realize I've been crying a lot, but um… I-I think w-we can have," He stammered, bringing his voice down to a whispered, "s-sex. I-I know how much you want it..." Blaine didn't know what to do. Of course he wanted to just rip Kurt's clothes off and take him right then and there, but he also thought back to how terrible he felt after his first time, where he was sitting on a curb outside of some random neighborhood, outside of some random stranger's house, his ass sore, and his head pounding. He had found out soon after that he had been at a gay bar with his friends, when the guy that had taken Blaine's virginity kept handing him drink after drink after drink. Blaine was so drunk he couldn't think straight. The stranger had taken Blaine to his apartment, and had sex with him. His parents were devastated to say the least. Of course his father was only upset because of how much attention this would grab, but his mother actually _cared_ about him. She was always the one to calm his father down when Blaine came home late from a bar or from a late night fuck. She never cared that Blaine was gay. He was her baby boy, and she loved him with all her heart. His father, on the other hand, absolutely _despised_ his being gay. He was always making crude comments, and always yelling at Blaine. But worst of all, he beat him. Only when he was drunk enough of course, but Blaine couldn't help but feel like his father got drunk just so he could have some sort of reason for his actions. Blaine had gotten used to it though. It may sound terrible and stupid, but Blaine was sort of thankful for his father. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have transferred to McKinley, and he wouldn't have met Kurt.

Kurt. That brought him back to the situation at hand.

Kurt wanted to have sex.

Like, now.

"Baby, I-I don't think we should just yet. You're right. Your first time should be perfect, and I am nothing if not determined." Blaine said with a wink. Kurt laughed lightly, wiping his tears. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, loving how they fit together perfectly.

"So… taking it slow?" Kurt asked timidly against Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

"Taking it slow." He replied, kissing Kurt's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Okay, so this is nothing Glee related, but **PLEASE READ!** There's this guy, Joseph Kony. For those of you who haven't heard of him, here's the link to a video explaining everything:http:/ www(.)youtube(.)com/ watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc (**Take out the spaces and stuff)** Basically he's this guy in Africa that takes children hostage, gives them guns, and forces them to kill their parents, and their friends. He's been number one on the **world's** **most wanted list**. This guy must be stopped. He's awful. The video will explain what to do, so please, **please** donate, or buy one of the bracelets. We're trying to make this guy known to the world. The government needs to see that the world actually cares about this so that they can go into Africa and arrest Kony. Please watch the video!_


	6. Best I've Ever Had

Ohmygod I am _so, so, so, so _sorry! I know it's taken _forever_ for me to upload this chapter, but school has got me _stumped!_ We have a little break coming up soon, so I'll probably be uploading a new chapter every few days or so during then. Anyways, this is my first time writing smut. _**Ever**_. So I am terribly sorry if it comes out absolutely atrocious.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson or anyone else mentioned in my story. I totally wish I did, but I'm not brilliant enough to come up with something as fantastic as Glee.**

* * *

><p><span>Best I've Ever Had<span>

"Blaine!" Kurt whined to his boyfriend. He desperately wanted Blaine to come to Glee club with him, but Blaine was hesitant. What if they thought he wasn't good enough for Kurt? Actually, that may be true, but it's only okay when Blaine says sit, and Kurt is there to protest profusely. "Please, Blainey? If you do this for me, I'll do a little something for you…" Kurt whispered seductively into the secluded McKinley High hallway, trailing his fingers up and down Blaine's chest.

Ever since their 'taking it slow' conversation, Kurt has done anything but. They haven't done full penetration yet, but several naked make-outs, frottage, hand-jobs, blow-jobs, and Kurt actually allowed Blaine to finger him.

"Why do you want me to go so badly, Kurt? You're the one that sings in public, not me. Why can't you just do that little something and forget about Glee club today?" Blaine pleaded, wrapping his toned arms around Kurt's waist. He nuzzled his face into the taller boy's neck, making him giggle.

"Please, Blainey? Do this one little thing for me. Come on, baby." Kurt pleaded softly, pecking Blaine's lips when he moved his face from Kurt's neck. Unable to argue with Kurt any longer, Blain gave in and pressed Kurt closer to him, making the boy gasp.

"About that little something; can I have it now?" Blaine asked, grinding his hips against Kurt's, both boys groaning at the contact. Kurt smirked down at Blaine, removing his hands from around Blaine's neck, down to the waistband of his jeans. He sunk down to his knees, unbuttoning Blaine's jeans, and pulling them- along with his boxers- down to his thighs. Blaine's thick, leaking cock sprang out into the cool air, making it twitch. Kurt pushed Blaine against the lockers urging Blaine to lean against them. Kurt took Blaine's cock in his hand, stroking slowly. Blaine moaned softly, his fingers immediately tangling in Kurt's chestnut hair. Kurt continued to stroke Blaine at the same torturous pace, making Blaine buck up into his fist.

"Please, baby. Faster." Blaine moaned tossing his head back against the cool lockers. Kurt leaned his head forward, taking the head of Blaine's cock in his mouth. "Oh, God. So good, baby. You're so fucking good." Blaine groaned as Kurt sucked Blaine deeper and deeper until his nose was pressed against Blaine's bellybutton. Blaine started thrusting shallowly into Kurt's mouth, making the boy gag slightly. Kurt relaxed his throat, placing his hands on Blaine's ass, urging him further. Kurt started moaning around Blaine's cock, taking him deeper. Kurt started stroking his own cock while sucking on Blaine's. Blaine felt his knees buckling, his orgasm building inside of him.

"B-baby, I'm- _oh god_- I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" Blaine shouted as he came down Kurt's willing throat. Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's throat constricting around the head as Kurt swallowed. Kurt pulled off and put Blaine back into his pants, pausing the fast strokes on his own cock. Blaine pulled Kurt off of his knees and pushed him against the lockers.

"Your turn," He growled, taking Kurt's cock in his hand and sucking on Kurt's pale neck. Kurt moaned loudly and moved his head to give Blaine more access.

"Oh my god, Blaine. I'm not gonna last." Kurt moaned, tangling his fingers into Blaine's curly hair. Kurt screamed silently, bucking into Blaine's fist as he came, hard, spilling onto the floor, and all over Blaine's hand. Kurt slumped against the lockers while Blaine raised his hand to his mouth, sucking Kurt's cum off of his fingers. Kurt moaned as he saw Blaine sucking his fingers, pulling him in for a fierce kiss.

"Can we go to Glee club now?" Kurt asked breathlessly as he pulled away. Blaine chuckled, and nodded kissing Kurt again. "Did I do… good?" Kurt asked, hesitantly. For some strange, abnormal reason, Kurt was always insecure after they did something. As if he wouldn't compare to whomever else Blaine had been with.

"Best I've ever had, baby." Blaine said sweetly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Kurt smiled widely, kissing Blaine softly.

"You the best I've ever had, too." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

"I'm the _only_ one you've ever had." Blaine said teasingly, smirking.

"Shut up, you ass." Kurt said, smacking Blaine on the arm as they walked into Glee club.

"Oh, you love me." Blaine said sticking his tongue out at Kurt. Kurt smiled softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p><em>Once again, I'm terribly sorry this took so long for me to write. Next chapter will be up soon, I'm almost done writing it. Also, I'm sorry if the smut was bad, it was my first time ever writing something like that. Please review and tell me how I did? Reviews are cupcakes, and Darren throws cupcakes at his walls. <strong>SO<strong> this means your reviews will be on Darren Everett Criss' wall. I think that is one hell of an honor for a reviewer, don't you? _

_~Love, Brianna _


	7. You Can Sing?

_Hello, lovely readers! Okay, so I have noticed that a few of you have reviewed, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Like seriously, if it wasn't for you reviewers, I would have abandoned this story. So just a few shout outs to those who have reviewed-_

**Peruser**

**TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead **_(Love your name by the way!)_

**Lessthanthreeredvines**

**GothicGold**

**Thunderincrimson**

**TheWarblersAreTOTALLYAWESOME **_(Love your name too)_

_You guys are seriously the best. Keep reviewing; it makes me want to write more! By the way, there will be no smut in this chapter or the next one. This chapter will be Blaine's introduction to the Glee club, and the next one will be more angsty._

* * *

><p><span>You Can Sing?<span>

Blaine and Kurt entered Glee club, hand in hand. Seeing as they were the first ones in the room, Kurt gave Blaine a "tour" around the tiny room. He showed him where everyone sat, and warned him about Santana and her obvious innuendos, Brittany and her… unicorn-ness as she liked to call it, Sam and his big lips, Mercedes and her diva attitude, Mike and Tina's steamy Asian make-out sessions in the back of the room, Rachel's inability to _not_ talk about herself for 3 minutes, Rory's adorable accent, Sugar's _screeching_, Puck's "badassness," Quinn's dramatics, Finn's horrible dance moves and Mr. Schue's weird addiction to vests. Slowly, all the Glee kids started pouring into the choir room, each giving questioning looks to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes and shrugged them off, while Blaine stiffened each time. By the time Mr. Schuester had entered the classroom, Blaine was about ready to bolt.

"Hey, you guys! Okay, so I've decided to have another duets competition to decide who'll be singing at sectionals. Everybody's name is in the hat, when I call your name just come up and pick one." He said enthusiastically. He looked at Blaine, as if trying to remember if he actually belonged there or not. Blaine shifted awkwardly under his gaze, tightening his grip on Kurt's waist.

"Um, Mr. Schue this is Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Can he sit in today? He's with me." Kurt asked, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Kurt." Mr. Schuester said, smiling broadly. "Do you sing?" He asked, looking at Blaine now. Blaine cleared his throat and nodded once, slightly.

"A- A little bit… not really in public though…" He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well, how about you try? Here, come pick a name out of the hat, and we'll see where it goes from there." Mr. Schue suggested. Blaine sighed.

"I'd rather sing to Kurt, sir." He said tiredly. Mr. Schue just smiled.

"Sure! Come on up! Just introduce yourself to the class and say what you're going to sing."

Blaine released Kurt from his grip, getting up and moving towards the piano. He rested his hands against the cool ivory keys, readying himself.

"Blaine Anderson. I'm gonna sing _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry. This is for Kurt," He grunted. His fingers started pressing down on the piano keys, making out the chords of the song. Blaine opened his mouth and began to sing, stunning everyone in the room, including Kurt.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down.  
><em> _  
>Before you met me, I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
><em>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

By the time Blaine ended, all the girls- plus Kurt- were crying, while Mr. Schue and the boys were looking impressed. Kurt shot out of his seat and into Blaine's lap, kissing him all over his face. Blaine laughed, hugging Kurt to his chest. When Kurt pulled back, he kissed Blaine softly, not caring that anyone else was in the room.

"I love you so much," He sniffled, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled softly.

"I love you too, baby. Come on, let's go sit down," He said, lifting him off his lap and guiding him into one of the chairs. The rest of the club finally snapped out of their own little worlds and started clapping loudly for Blaine. Rachel was the first one to speak amongst the applauses, of course.

"I must say, Blaine that was very good. I think you would make a fabulous duet partner. What do you think? You and me team up and do a duet?" She asked enthusiastically. Blaine chuckled at the small brown haired girl, his arm reclaiming its place around Kurt's waist.

"Uh, thanks? But I think I'll stick with Kurt," He winked at Kurt, making him blush and rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. Rachel huffed and walked over to Mr. Schuester, ready to attack him with her ideas. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see some dude with a Mohawk staring at him and Kurt. Blaine stood up out of his seat and walked over to the guy with the Mohawk, shadowing over him.

"You got a problem with me and Kurt?" Blaine asked threateningly, narrowing his eyes. The boy with the Mohawk chuckled, standing up, too.

"Nah, man. It's just weird to see my boy Kurt so happy. The name's Puck." He said, holding out his fist for Blaine, silently asking for a fist bump. Blaine seemed taken aback by Puck's response, but fist bumped him nonetheless.

"Well, now that I'm here, there won't be a time where he isn't happy. I can promise that." He said, looking at Kurt, who smiled adoringly at him. Puck grinned at Blaine.

"Cool beans, bro." He smiled, sitting back down in his chair. Blaine retreated back to his seat, looking slightly confused, yet happy. He could feel a light, yet consistent tapping on his shoulder, and turned around, only to come face to face with a beautiful dark-skinned girl, who was now smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm Mercedes, Kurt's best friend. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're here for Kurt; things were getting pretty bad with the whole bullying thing. But, I swear, if you hurt him, I _will_ kill you, white boy," Mercedes said, raising one eyebrow at Blaine.

"Cedes," Kurt started, "Leave Blaine alone. He doesn't need you, or anyone else, threatening him. Blaine is an amazing guy; I know he won't hurt me. I love him," Kurt said, tangling his fingers with Blaine's. Blaine smiled softly at his boyfriend, and then turned back to Mercedes.

"Don't worry, Mercedes. I won't hurt him. He's all I've got right now," Blaine said, smiling sadly. Kurt frowned at him.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kurt asked, stealing Blaine's attention from Mercedes. Blaine opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the bell. Blaine hurried to gather his things, pulling Kurt with him. "Blaine, tell me what you meant!" Kurt demanded.

"It's nothing, Kurt. Just drop it," Blaine said, pulling Kurt along with him.

Out of nowhere, both boys were shoved hard into a locker.

"Where do you fairies thing you're going?" The voice sneered. Kurt and Blaine turned… only to find Karofsky hovering over them.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for ending this on a cliffhanger, but I did say the next chapter would have angst. It's gonna get pretty bad, you guys. Warnings will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed Blaine's meeting with the Glee club!<em>


	8. No Matter What

_Okay, so if you guys didn't know, I have another fanfic on here called Candles and Kisses. Someone said that they wanted to see a second part of it (it's a one-shot), and I just wanna know what you guys think. Tell me if you want a second part of it, and yes, it will be ALL SMUT. If that is something you would enjoy, tell me in your reviews or PM me, okay? And if you haven't read Candles and Kisses, I encourage you to do so _

_Okay, so here are the warnings, as promised._

_**Warnings:**_ _**A fair amount of violence. Let's just say, he gets **__**MAD **_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, David Karofsky, or anyone else on Glee. Can you guys remember that, because I always forget to write it…?_

_**ANYWAY!**_ _On with the story!_

* * *

><p><span>No Matter What<span>

"_Don't worry, Mercedes. I won't hurt him. He's all I've got right now," Blaine said, smiling sadly. Kurt frowned at him._

_"Wait, what do you mean?" Kurt asked, stealing Blaine's attention from Mercedes. Blaine opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the bell. Blaine hurried to gather his things, pulling Kurt with him. "Blaine, tell me what you meant!" Kurt demanded._

_"It's nothing, Kurt. Just drop it," Blaine said, pulling Kurt along with him._

_Out of nowhere, both boys were shoved hard into a locker._

_"Where do you fairies thing you're going?" The voice sneered. Kurt and Blaine turned… only to find Karofsky hovering over them._

"I thought I told you to leave us the fuck alone, Karofsky," Blaine sneered. "Or do I have to break your face again for you to get the message?" Karofsky took a step closer to Blaine, whose fists were curled tightly at his sides. Kurt looked at Karofsky, meeting his eyes for a second, before the other boy turned back to Blaine.

"Listen, fa-" Karofsky was cut off mid-sentence when Blaine's fist collided with his nose.

"Blaine! Stop, let's go," Kurt pleaded, pulling at Blaine's arm. Blaine simply pushed Kurt's hands away, moving forward to Karofsky, who was cradling his nose in his hand, checking for blood.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" Blaine roared at Karofsky. "Don't fucking come near us! I know about you, Karofsky. I know what you did to Kurt. What would the football team say if they found out that you basically lip-raped him, huh? They would love that, wouldn't they? I told you I would kill you if you touched him again, didn't I?" Blaine pulled Karofsky from his jacket; slamming him into the lockers and kneeing him in the stomach, making the bigger boy double over in pain.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "Stop, _please!_" His eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears- from what, Blaine didn't know. Kurt should be glad that Blaine was going to be getting rid of Karofsky once and for all.

….Shouldn't he be?

Blaine couldn't stop to think; he needed to get this done, but Kurt was insistently tugging on his bag, trying to get him away from Karofsky, who was now curled up on the floor, trying to protect his body from Blaine's painful blows.

Blaine only continued, worse than before.

He turned Karofsky's body to him, punching the boy's face as many times as he could. By the time he finally let up, Karofsky was barely noticeable. His face was bloodied and swollen. Blaine picked the boy up once more, slamming him against the lockers, making him hiss in pain.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now. Why the fuck should I spare your useless life? So you can hurt my boyfriend again? So you can terrorize him until he's finally had enough? _WHY, KAROFSKY? WHY?_" He yelled into the quivering boy's face.

The hallway was silent, the only noises being Karofsky's loud, labored breathing, and Kurt's sobs.

….Wait. Sobs?

_Shit._

Blaine slammed Karofsky hard against the lockers, the boys head making contact with the sharp end of an opened one, creating a huge gash in the back of his head. The assaulted boy slid to the floor noiselessly, instantly blacking out.

Blaine turned around, only to find Kurt sitting against the wall, far away from Blaine, with his knees tucked into his chest, muttering to himself, rapid tears sliding down his face.

Blaine approached Kurt slowly, as if he were some vulnerable puppy that was afraid of being touched. He tried to reach out for Kurt, only to have Kurt flinch away from his touch violently.

The sobs got louder and louder, each one more heartbreaking than before. Blaine got on his knees beside Kurt, not touching him in fear of making him flinch away again.

"Baby? Why are you crying? Everything is fine now, come on," Blaine said, reaching out his bloodied hand for Kurt to take. Once again, Kurt shied away from the touch, hiding his head in his knees, looking like a small child. "You don't have to be scared of Karofsky anymore, baby. Come on, let's go home."

Kurt raised his head, turning to Blaine.

"Get away from me, Blaine," Kurt said, in an alarmingly calm voice. "Please. I can't be near you right now."

Blaine stood there, utterly confused. Why wasn't Kurt grateful for what he'd done? He had just beaten his top offender. Shouldn't Kurt be running into his arms, thanking him over and over?

Apparently not…

"B-but, baby, you won't have to worry about him anymore; he can't hurt you. Are you mad at me or something?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt looked up at him, a look of pure disgust taking over his features.

"You could have really hurt him, Blaine!" Kurt screeched. "What is wrong with you? It was a harmless locker shove, I'm used to it!" Kurt stood up and pushed his way past Blaine, checking to see if Karofsky was alright.

"Why are you defending him, babe? He's been tormenting you for _years_, and now you're trying to _defend_ him? I don't get it," Blaine said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"That doesn't mean you can almost _kill _him, Blaine! No, he's not perfect. Yes, he has many, _many_ faults, but that doesn't mean he deserves to lose his life. I'm not defending him in spite of you; I'm doing it because maybe, just _maybe_, he can learn. Why can't you see that?" Kurt said, looking up at Blaine from his spot beside Karofsky.

It was in that moment that Blaine realized how perfect Kurt was. He was so caring and compassionate, even to those who have hurt him. Blaine didn't deserve him. He realizes this now.

"Do it. It's okay if you do…" Blaine says quietly, looking at the ground. Kurt furrows his brow.

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused. Blaine sighs, defeated.

"Break up with me. I know you want to. God, how could I have been so stupid? An angel like you shouldn't be with some dumbass like me," Blaine sniffles. Kurt saw a single tear run down his cheek.

"B-break up with you? Baby, I'm not breaking up with you. I will _never_ break up with you, I promise. How could you even think that?" Kurt asked; baffled as to why Blaine would even say something like that. Blaine snapped his head up, his eyes wide and wet.

"It's just… I mean you… You looked so disappointed in me, and when people are disappointed they always say goodbye…" Blaine explained quietly. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and suddenly someone's arms were around his waist, holding him tight.

"I'll never say goodbye to you, Blaine. Never. I love you, okay? I just don't want you doing anything stupid, like killing Karofsky. You could have gotten in serious trouble, and I just can't be without you. Just- don't ever say things like that. I will never break up with you, Blaine. I love you, okay?" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck softly.

Blaine smiled.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I'm gonna marry day, I promise," Blaine said resolutely. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. _Did Blaine just indirectly propose to him? Holy shit. How is gonna explain this one to his dad?_ Kurt wondered hysterically.

"My answer will always be yes, no matter what."


	9. Relax

_I am so freaking sorry. No, I don't have an excuse- other than the worst fit of writer's block ever- but I am here now to make it up to you . Someone asked me to include Artie a little more in the story- or something along the lines of that- so I will. Truth is I love Artie; he's hilarious. _

_Anyways, I know it's been like forever since I've updated, so I will try– NO PROMISES- to update at least twice this week because this chapter is being split into two parts. Basically there will be a New Directions party. Oh, there is also some smut in the first chapter part _

_ Omigosh, you guys! I'm not sure how long this'll be, but there will probably be a few more chapters and then the epilogue. I'm in the middle of writing like six random ass one-shots right now, so those should be up pretty soon._

_ Anyways, I was thinking that maybe I could do something sort of story like __**foraworldundeserving**__'s story __**Kiss**__, except with smut…. You guys could PM me with ideas you guys have for chapters, and it would be totally awesome! So, if any of you have any ideas at all, please don't hesitate to tell me._

* * *

><p><span>Relax<span>

The next week consisted of countless questions from cops, all wondering what the hell had happened to Karofsky. Blaine and Kurt had been the two most likely suspects. Kurt because of David's bullying- apparently they think he'll try to get revenge or something-, and Blaine because… Well because Blaine was Blaine, and he didn't really give a shit whether he got in trouble or not.

While they were being interrogated, Blaine and Kurt both silently agreed that they wouldn't confess to the cops about what Blaine did. With the record Blaine had, they knew that they wouldn't be getting off with self defense.

As they walked out of the principal's office, Blaine's arm immediately took its place around Kurt's thin waist.

"So, babe… I heard that crazy Berry chick talking about throwing a party tonight. Maybe we should go; it could be fun. Besides, you need to relax a little," Blaine told Kurt, stopping Kurt in his tracks. A party? Well, Kurt _did_ need to relax a bit and just let loose. The past few weeks had been so stressful…

"Sure, baby. That sounds like fun. Will there be drinking?" Kurt asked sweetly. Blaine chuckled.

"Knowing Puck, of course there'll be drinking," He replied, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Okay, because I need to get drunk. This week has been really shitty," Kurt pouted. Blaine smiled sadly and leaned forward, kissing Kurt's pouted lips softly. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. They rarely got moments like this now, between school, glee club, friends and parents. They still hadn't gone all the way, but they had gotten pretty damn close.

If only Finn wasn't so stupid….

***Flashback***

_"Are you sure no one's home, baby? I don't wanna get caught by your dad again," Blaine panted against Kurt's lips. Kurt was struggling to unbutton the little buttons on his vest, trying to undo them as quickly as possible._

_ "No one's here, Blaine. Just please… I need you," Kurt begged, biting his lip as he looked at Blaine with wide, innocent eyes._

_ "Fuck, baby, that's so hot," Blaine moaned, attaching his lips to Kurt's pale neck. Kurt groaned as he tried to unbutton his skin tight jeans with Blaine on top of him. Blaine released his neck and pulled his own shirt off, then moved to help Kurt with his jeans._

_ "God, baby, hurry up. I need you so bad, baby," Kurt whined. Blaine grunted and literally tore Kurt's underwear off of his lithe body. He took Kurt's gorgeous cock in his hand, pumping slowly. Kurt reached over to the nightstand near his bed and got the condoms and lube he had gotten for moments exactly like this one. He pulled one out and rolled it on Blaine's now naked cock. _

_ Blaine moaned at the contact on his cock and started to lube up his fingers. He brought one finger to Kurt's entrance, teasing his hole by pushing in only slightly before pulling back out._

_ "Blaine, hurry the fuck up, or I swear to god, I'll do it myself," Kurt gritted out. Blaine moaned and quickly shoved his finger inside Kurt, making the other boy scream. Blaine started moving his finger in and out of Kurt quickly, wanting no more than to just shove his cock inside his boyfriend's tight, waiting hole._

_ Suddenly the door flies open._

_ "Dude, have you se- OH MY GOD, WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH BLAINE?!" Finn shouted, making Blaine pull out his finger of Kurt, wincing at Kurt's sharp intake of breath from the pain. _

_ "Gigantor, get fuck out of here unless you want to watch me fuck your brother until he's screaming like a two dollar hooker," Blaine warned, clenching his jaw in irritation. Finn's eyes widened, almost comically, and he ran out of the room, slamming the door on his way out._

_ "Well, that was awkward…" Kurt joked, trying to lighten the mood. Blaine snorted at his naked boyfriend._

_ "Yeah. Remind me to kill Finn later."_

***Flashback over***

Needless to say, Kurt's door was almost always locked.

"I love you, you know?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss, pulling away from Kurt slowly.

"I love you too, baby. Now come on, the party starts at 6, and you and I both know how long you take to get ready," Blaine teased, dragging Kurt to his car.

"Uh, I resent that!"

* * *

><p>Once again, I am so so so sorry! I promise I'll update a lot sooner now. And I'm sorry this is so short, I'm pretty sure the next one'll be longer since its the party chapter. Look forward to some drunk!Kurt ;) Bye lovelies :)<p> 


End file.
